Nameless.
Nameless. '''(in sentences, '''Nameless) is an adventure by Squornshellous Beta. It is somewhat unusual in that not only have the characters never been given names (and the author insists they never will); they are simply identified by their color and/or role. This is further made odd by the fact that these are not capitalized unless at the beginning of a sentence. Plot The story begins with the titular character, a small white dot, in the middle of a black screen. It reveals that it remembers nothing of its past, nor its name. It briefly plays I-spy with itself, then does a silly dance, but then gets to moving. It begins to move slowly to the northwest, before being shoved aside by something purple moving at a massive speed. It recieves a message. Using the inbuilt messaging system that it is revealed to have, it opens the message, revealing that its memory has become corrupted, that it is in the middle of an "experiment wasteland", that it should be wary of "Agents", and that they will have special powers - and that, apparently, it has some of its own. It is also given the password to a mysterious "server". It attempts to respond to the message, but cannot remember how. It is told to access the C:\ drive, but rejects on the grounds that it's not a computer. The viewpoint is changed to the purple dot a few minutes before. It is revealed to be a damaged creature, and runs around at top speed. It comes across something very, very large and brown (the barrier), and runs across it for several seconds; it thinks it is finally ready to escape its "prison". It sinks, and a skull flashes briefly above the place before fading, indicating its death. A slightly darker-colored, grinning face appears briefly before vanishing. The viewpoint switches back to the white pixel, which connects to the server with the password it was given in its message. It finds a list of programs, a few of which stand out to it as it has no idea what they do. It attempts to run "Fourthwall.exe", but the file is protected and cannot be modified, which includes opening. It then opens the "Inventory.exe", which gives it the inventory tab, with eight slots to start. It speculates that there may be a way to get more in time. It then runs "Reform.exe", in the first flash animation in the adventure's run. This program apparently allows it to re-shape its eighteen body segments into any permutation, provided they are connected by at least one side - as opposed to the default, a two-block high stack of 3*3 grids. It quickly decides to change its form to a snakelike shape, which can move fully three times as fast as the base pixel form. It also decides to name a unit of speed, equal to one of its body segments per 100ms (the length of each "running" frame in its animations). With the unit still unnamed, it proceeds to travel north. A few seconds in and it bumps into a green pixel, initiating the first STRIFE of the adventure. It attempts to form an L-shape for no readily apparent reason, falling over and twitching pitifully in accordance with the (not yet officially revealed) rules of form. Returning to its normal shape, it surrounds the green pixel, switching shapes to engulf it and shaking it wildly. After a few seconds, the green pixel is defeated, two of its segments being absorbed into the white one and the rest fading away. It opens the Reform.exe program again, first attempting to create a triangle, which the program rejects, and then a sort of square wheel. However, this topples over and twitches pitifully. The white pixel opens Reform.exe's help document, revealing the rules of form: all segments must be connected on one side to another segment, shapes must lie their largest side along the ground, and only symmetrical shapes can move. Further travelling north, the white pixel happens upon a two-segment orange pixel, initiating another STRIFE. It proceeds to surround and shake the orange one, and to its dismay finds that it is not working. After briefly pondering tearing it apart (dismissed on the grounds that it is physically impossible), the white pixel opts to abscond, heading away in a southwards direction. However, the orange pixel reveals its own abilities by turning into a spiked form and rapidly duplicating its body segments, surrounding the white one, which bashes into a spike and then pulls away in pain. It lifts itself over the orange body, crushes the sides together, and slams two spikes into each other, killing them; this kills the rest of the creature as well. The white pixel gains two spiked body segments. It then heads north further, arriving at the barrier and deciding to not step onto it. It then proceeds to head west, finding just another edge of the barrier. The viewpoint then switches to a massive, 32*32*32 teal pixel, which is told to step onto the barrier. It flatly declines, stating that only an idiot would do so - interacting directly with the audience, interestingly. It then reveals itself to be the author in pixel form. It switches the viewpoint to the white pixel again, a while in the future and just as it reaches the centre. It finds a battery, which it adds to its inventory. From there, it equips the battery to its ranged attack, which results in a massive bolt of lightning, proclaimed as "awesome" by the white pixel. The viewpoint changes yet again, this time to the barrier. Displaying many faces, rather than the one it had previously shown, it has torn part of itself in half to escape the lightning, leaving a massive opening. The white pixel proceeds eastwards to the barrier, finding it repairing itself. It proceeds to attack it with a bolt of lightning, before being punched by some sort of appendage of the barrier and hurled away somewhat. It proceeds to head south, quickly getting into a STRIFE with a fast-moving purple pixel. Oddly, this one is composed of one, triply large segment, as opposed to all previously seen pixels. Ii zips around the white one at massive speed until it hits it with a lightning bolt, paralyzing it and opening an opportunity to attack. It proceeds to do so, shaking it violently with a melee-lightning attack, until it is at the verge of death. It suddenly launches one last attack, though, which is a kamikaze: it explodes violently, scattering the white pixel. After reforming, the white pixel adds the remains of the purple one to its inventory, since they are significantly larger than anything it can utilize and so it can't think of anything else to do. It tries to equip one as a ranged attack, which results in it being launched with massive force into the distance. The viewpoint briefly switches to the fired pixel, which hurtles for fully five seconds before going over the barrier, and in turn providing the audience the first glimpse of the outside world: a green, grassy place. The white pixel goes to find more pixels to power itself up, but before it can do so the barrier begins to shout. It asks if the white pixel is the one that hit it with the electricity earlier. The white pixel denies it, also talking out loud for the first time, but the barrier shouts that it saw it casting electricity "recklessly", claiming that it should have been told something when "imprisoned". When the white pixel denies knowledge, the barrier accuses it of lying. As proof, the white pixel shows the barrier the e-mail it recieved, and the barrier almost immediately ceases shouting. It seems a lot more humble and apologetic in light of this news, and asks if there is anything it can do to make up for its rudeness. The view switches to a brown being, walking slowly. Suddenly, the hurled purple object strikes him, killing him. His form lies motionless on the floor, its eyes fading mysteriously to purple, while the narration explains that his body would be found, inspected, and returned to his family. The next update is the largest one in the comic's run so far, by a significant margin. The white pixel adds to its inventory an Everlasting Flame and then a Snow Crystal. The brown being is shown, lying in the middle of a field of short grass; suddenly his eyes open, bright purple, and he leaps up and charges forward. In this time the white pixel has collected three Leaves, and proceeds to collect a Light Shard. Then heading to the barrier, it moves through, the barrier opening up in front. On the way, it pauses, shocked, upon first seeing a castle. The brown pixel leaps up to the side of one turret, launching a blade of psychic energy at it and slicing the turret off. It leaves. The white pixel proceeds to leave the barrier, emerging onto grass. It quickly comes across a small, pink being - a young girl. Paralyzing her with a lightning attack, the white pixel crushes her between spiked blocks, killing her with ease; it seems negatively affected by this, oddly. As the flash ends, a strange picture of a being not yet seen becomes visible for roughly one second. The white pixel, its voice changing for reasons yet unknown, takes the remains of the girl into its inventory, vowing to make amends. The viewpoint changes to the revived man. He ascends, and can see a river, forest, city, and area of farmland. Opting for the city, he realizes that it was more or less inevitable that he would have to exposit on his past, and does so. He reveals that, once, he was a normal and happy child. He was diagnosed with the "third uncurable disease", which is inevitably fatal, though only after a long process of vegetation. Most people opt to have an injection which painlessly ends their life rather than suffer being in an unresponsive body. However, he was given a small hope. A company approached him and offered him an experimental cure. However, it did not save his life; rather, it had enabled the company to transfer his consciousness, after his death, to another form, which would later be killed by the white pixel. When he collided with and killed the old man, he was able to take over the body. He also reveals that his (original) species is known as the "Ak'Thaer'Kop", named after one of three elder gods; the other two species are named after the other two gods. He enters a small, cheap hotel, and without much fuss, buys a room - with no intent to pay, since his inventory is completely empty, as can be expected of a dead man. The camera switches to an Agent, entirely in shadow and of the third prominent species. Since he is still in shadow, the audience is unable to control him; they are limited to watching. He stretches out his wings, and looks over at a variety of vats full of green liquid, each with a creature floating inside. These vats represent each species, at each of four developmental stages, none of them having reached "birth". He moves to a computer, on which he presses a series of buttons. The screen activates, showing the white pixel; another button causes him to dissolve into red light, and one final vat becomes visible, with a fully-grown, healthy version of the creature seen at the end of the first long flash. Its eyes open, and it blinks several times. Characters Agents *'White pixel' The titular nameless pixel. It currently remembers nothing of its past. Its nature is currently unknown; it has the ability to wirelessly link to a server and to recieve (and send, if it could remember how) e-mail, which would suggest some sort of robot, but it has strongly denied being any sort of computer. It was seemingly very negatively affected by killing the young girl, for reasons yet unknown. It is composed of twenty-two cubes, two of which have a spiked side, and can reform these at will with the Reform.exe program. It is currently in a one-layer, 11*2 snakelike form, which can move twice as fast as its base form. It has a normal and a ranged attack. The normal attack is currently simply bludgeoning/shaking/squeezing with body segments, and the ranged one is a bolt of lightning, by virtue of the equipped battery. Its inventory has eight slots, containing 1 Large Flat Pixel Purple, 1 Everlasting Flame, 1 Snow Crystal, 3 Leaves, 1 Light Shard, and the remains of one dead girl. *'E-mail sender' The character who sent the e-mail to the white pixel giving it the server password. Nothing is known about this character, since it has never made an appearance in person and its name, along with the white pixel's, were corrupted in the message. *'The barrier' Presumably some kind of restraint system for those kept in the experimental wasteland, this creature originally only appeared for a few seconds, manifesting as a grinning, evil-looking face above the place that the purple pixel was absorbed. It has since been revealed to exist purely for "the restraint of the dangerously powerful", and that it had never experienced pain prior to being hit by a bolt of lightning. When the white pixel showed it the e-mail that is recieved, the barrier became instantly more polite and respectful, even lowering its voice and asking if it can make up for its rudeness. Experiments *'Purple pixel 1' A damaged creature, capable of moving at great speeds. It is deceased, having sunk into the barrier. *'Green pixel' Nothing is known about this pixel. The white pixel bumped into it while travelling north, initating a STRIFE. Now deceased, having been defeated in battle, two of its segments are part of the white one's body. *'Orange pixel' Like the green pixel, it initiated a STRIFE on the white pixel's northward travels. It seems to be immune to the main form of offense, which is to say shaking. It also has two thus-far unique abilities: the ability to change itself into a spiked form, and the ability to duplicate its body segments. Its only known vulnerability is its own spikes, which the white pixel slammed together. Now deceased, having been defeated in battle, two of its segments are part of the white one's body. *'Purple pixel 2' This one has the same speed powers as the original purple pixel, and also a powerful kamikaze "explosion" attack. In addition, it is composed of one larger segment as opposed to many smaller ones. It is unknown if it shares these attributes with the previous one, since it was never seen in STRIFE or in detail. Other *'Teal pixel' The author's in-universe counterpart, and by far the largest pixel seen so far, it is a cube with 32 pixels to a side. It is, naturally, very knowleadgable about the universe at large and can answer any question asked, though it may well choose not to. It can also directly interact with the audience. It resides in an unknown place, seperate from the entirity of the remainder of the cast and beyond their reach. *'Brown being' A being of an unknown nature, apparently formed of several floating spheres. Having been struck by the thrown purple pixel, he is currently deceased, and his body has been returned to his family. His body has been re-animated by an unknown means, and is apparently capable of launching a blade of energy and of flying. *'Young girl' Similar to the brown being, but smaller and pink, indicative of her youthfulness and femaleness. She is not only deceased, but apparently reduced to a puddle of blood. *'Unknown being' A mostly humanoid being with reddish skin, three elbow-like joints in its arm, six fingers on its hand four eyes, a fanged mouth, and no visible nose or ears. It seemed to have a marking carved into its chest, and was significantly wounded, a large gash on its head pouring blood and one arm entirely severed. It was staring at its hand, which had blood of an unknown type on it. Interestingly, its blood was the same color as the young girl's. Tropes Used *Color By Technicolor *Convenient Amnesia *Hey Guys *Lick The Shadows *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *Voices In My Head Mirror Here at the MSPFA mirror site.